


End of the Line

by commandercrouton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Kenobi was Captain America, Brainwashing, Canonical Character Death, Captain America Reylo AU, Character Death, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fight Scenes, Finn is the new Falcon, Han Solo Dies, Han Solo was the Falcon, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, In this Story at Least, It won't be pretty, Kylo Ren is the Winter Soldier, Leia is Nick Fury, Lost Love, Minor Violence, Poe Dameron is Maria Hill, Rating May Change, Rey and Kylo will fight, Rey is Captain America, Rey still loves Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Rose is the Black Widow, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, They were in the army together okay, Young Love, and Peggy Carter, and yeah, but she's american at heart, minor stormpilot, she may be british, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Several years ago, Rey Carter lost her boyfriend on a mission. Declared MIA, she took his spot as the next Captain America when Ben Kenobi retired. When Han Solo, the original Falcon, was murdered, and Leia is targeted by a man with a metal arm, she knows she needs to take him down. She doesn't expect this Kylo Ren to look so much like the man she lost. Teamed up with Black Widow, she tries to determine who at S.H.I.E.L.D. is a traitor, while also facing this new enemy.





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForceAwakend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceAwakend/gifts).

> To you, [ForceAwakend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceAwakend)!
> 
> You gave such great prompts, and I hope I did this one justice. Enjoy the story!
> 
> To my two wonderful betas, I couldn't have done it without you!
> 
> Note: The Peggy Carter as Captain America manip was used with permission by [LoudestDork](https://twitter.com/loudestdork/status/616797609596850177). As for the drawing of the Winter Soldier, efforts were made to ask for his permission to use, but unfortunately it could not be done. Here is a link to her work though, crediting her - [AliceXZ](https://alicexz.tumblr.com/post/81842098926/they-call-him-the-winter-soldier-he-reminds-me)

The sun was directly behind him, providing ample coverage for his hidden form on the roof. His metal arm was covered with black cloth, a safety precaution to prevent any accidental detection from sunlight. His breath fogged up the black mask he was forced to wear. Looking through his scope, he acquired his target. The old man was sitting in a garage with grease-covered tools scattered about. He seemed to be working on some piece of machinery. A family photo could be seen on the small workbench against the wall, covered with fingerprints coated in motor oil. 

They seemed to be centered on the boy with big ears. There was something familiar about it…

Kylo shook his head and focused again on the target – Han Solo. 

As his fingers released the safety, something inside him hesitated. This wasn’t right. A gruff voice filled his head, and suddenly he wasn’t on the rooftop anymore. He was sitting in the front seat of a car, attempting to drive.

_ “Kid, you got to ease up on the clutch gently if you want to make it to third without stalling.” _

_ “I said I was trying, Dad. Maybe if this car wasn’t such a piece of crap, I could drive stick.” _

_ “Watch it, this piece of crap got your mom to the hospital when she was in labor with you. If you can handle this clutch, then you can handle anything. Now try again,” he ordered. _

Kylo gasped and tried his best to steady his breathing. These images — or whatever they were — seemed to grow more and more frequent the longer he researched the target. 

Ignoring his shaking hands, he lined up the shot. 

_ “So what now?” a British female voice asked. _

_ “I’m gonna do what my dad did, and be the best damn soldier I can be. He was just some nobody from Brooklyn and now look at him. They were talking about me taking over for Kenobi once he retires.” _

_ Her laugh sounded like a melody that would play on and on in his mind. “Am I gonna have to call you Captain now?” she teased. _

_ “Not yet, Carter.” _

Kylo dropped the gun on the roof, clutching his heart tightly with his metal hand, not understanding why it felt like it was shattering.

“What’s the status?” a voice spoke through his earpiece.

He steadied his breathing, grabbing the sniper rifle and adjusting his grip. “Lining up the shot.”

“When you finish, he wants to meet you for your next assignment. Are we clear?”

“Crystal. Winter Soldier over and out.”

Taking one deep breath, he set the scope on his target, then squeezed the trigger. A shot rang out, and he watched as his target crumpled to the floor. 

He didn’t know the man’s last thought was his family, more specifically, the son he lost so long ago.

He especially didn’t know he was crying until he reached his motorcycle, and was surprised to see droplets of tears fall on the gauge cluster. Allowing the wind to dry his tears, he did his best to compose himself before meeting his handler. The thought of going through reconditioning was enough for the tears to finally stop, but his heart still felt as if it was split in two.

\-------

Rey stood on the green grass alone, staring at the tombstone silently. The only consolation she had was knowing Han was finally reunited with Ben. Clutching the small compass around her neck, she absentmindedly fiddled with the circular shape. The sun was beating down on the city, the beautiful day a stark contrast to the emptiness she felt inside. 

“Father and son together again,” a raspy voice spoke beside her.

“Leia,” she greeted.

“Rey,” Leia nodded in response. 

The formalities finished, Rey embraced the strong figure beside her. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered into her outfit.

Leia waved the sentiment aside. Being in charge of the resistance known as S.H.I.E.L.D., she had to learn to quickly develop a tough exterior, rarely allowing her employees to see the soft side to her. 

“Walk with me,” she said as she stroked her fingers lightly on the two headstones as she walked past them. 

Rey easily fell into step with her, remembering a time when she wasn’t her boss, but a mother figure, someone she hoped to call mom one day.

“You know they are proud of you, right? Both of them,” Leia began, looking ahead at the vast cemetery.

Rey managed a nod, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. 

“After we lost Ben, we didn’t know what to do. Not just with ourselves, but with Kenobi retiring. Han and I may have hated it at first when you volunteered to be the one to take the serum, but it doesn’t mean we weren’t proud. We already lost one kid, but if anyone could have carried on Captain America after Kenobi, and it couldn’t have been Ben, we were both glad to know it was you. You have a good heart. You let your morality rule you.”

She paused mid-step and looked at Leia closely. Suspicion arose in her gut as she realized she wasn’t just here as a grieving wife, but as Agent Organa. 

“You know something, don’t you?” Rey asked, wanting to get any information available.

“It is still under investigation, but when we find out I will be entrusting you to handle the man who murdered my husband, not as someone vengeful, but as Captain America. The leader we need.”

She hardened her gaze as she stared at Leia. Rey knew in her heart Leia was trying to come from a professional place, bordering the line of what Leia  _ wanted _ and what Agent Organa  _ needed _ .

Standing tall, she said what Leia needed to hear. “I won’t let you down.”

Leia smiled sadly at the conviction in her voice, eyes drawn to the compass around her neck. “May I?” she asked, a ritual they partook in every time they saw one another outside of work.

Rey unclasped the chain around her neck, passing her the object. Leia traced the initials,  _ B.O.S.,  _ reverently, before opening it to display a picture Rey took during their first leave from tour. His hair was longer than regulation permitted, something he always did when on leave, with a happy and crooked smile on his face. 

“You still miss him?” Leia asked, shutting it and handing it back to Rey.

“Every day,” she answered, placing it back around her neck.

Commander Dameron, Agent Organa’s second in command and deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D., walked over to the two, seemingly out of nowhere. Rey should have known better to think even Leia Organa wouldn’t attend the funeral without backup. The ruggedly handsome man had a charm to him, and combined with his schemes, he quickly rose through the ranks. There was none more loyal to Agent Organa, and she knew it. 

Poe offered a small nod to Rey, his dark eyes filled with sadness for once as he mourned over the loss of Han. 

“Mr. Snoke would like to discuss the program that Black Widow extracted,” Poe explained, “and there is also the matter of Han’s will. He left something to Captain America.”

“To me?” Rey interjected. 

“It would appear so. Poe, can you handle giving Rey the object she was given? I need to deal with Snoke. He never likes to wait.” Leia turned to Rey, squeezing her arm lightly. “We’ll be in touch, Captain Carter.” She ended the conversation with a note of finality, walking out of the cemetery alone, leaving her only family behind. 

“She’s been through so much,” Rey whispered. 

“Yes, but she isn’t the only one who’s lost people important to her. How are you holding up?”

“As well as expected, I guess. You said Han left something for me?” 

“Yeah, it’s on base. I have a car swinging by to pick you up in approximately eight minutes.”

“You can’t take me yourself?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I do have other things to do besides follow Agent Organa around.”

Rey let out a quiet laugh, the first one she let out since she heard the news. “Like what?”

“That’s for me to know, and for you to probably never find out. I’d head to the entrance if I were you. She doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Rey made her way down the path, her black heels clicking along the cement path. Walking out of the gates, she spotted a black Corvette, the engine purring as it waited for its passenger. 

“Hey Cap, need a ride?” A friendly-looking Asian woman sat in the front seat.

“Rose, how have you been?” Rey asked, sliding into the passenger seat. 

Rose sped out of the spot and into the street easily, the car’s movement as smooth as glass.

“Feeling like I need to snap someone’s neck,” she answered truthfully.

“Will you settle for grabbing a drink after this?”

“I think I can do that,” she smiled, placing her sunglasses over her eyes as they drove into the setting sun.

\----

“Hey, Finn!”

“Captain Carter, how’s it going? How was the funeral?” the worker behind the desk asked.

“You can’t be serious?” Rose interjected, “It’s a funeral. How did you think it was going to go?”

“I, uh, well I was just trying to–” Finn stammered before Rey saved him.

“Finn’s just being nice.” She silenced Rose with a look. “When did you get promoted to an office agent?”

“Just a couple of weeks ago. Still a bit new. Are you here to pick up what Agent Solo left for you?”

Rey ignored the pang in her heart at the sound of Agent Solo, instantly reminding her of not just the father figure she lost, but her lover as well. 

“I’m going to need to verify the guest with you. Your name, ma’am?”

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, clearly displeased. “Rose Tico.”

“Agent Tico, okay, let’s see if we can pull you up, if you don’t mind verifying by the retinal scanner?”

She huffed, but complied, allowing the scanner to confirm her identity. The alias ‘Black Widow’ appeared on the holo screen Finn used, and he visibly paled. 

“You’re the Black Widow?” he whispered.

She grinned at him, “Do you want to find out?”

“You’re all clear!” He squeaked out instead. “I’ll bring it up to you.” Finn disappeared behind the door in the back, leaving the two women waiting for him. 

“Do you think I scared him enough?” Rose laughed.

“Don’t be mean. You are a well-known assassin. I think anyone would be terrified to be in the same room as you.”

“You aren’t.”

“Yeah, because we are on the same team,” Rey laughed.

“And the fact you have fancy serum making you almost invincible has nothing to do with it?”

“Nope, because like you said, I am  _ almost _ invincible.”

Rose rolled her eyes instead, tapping her fingers as they both waited for Finn to arrive.

In just a few short moments, Finn walked back, unsteadily carrying a heavy box. 

“Need a hand?” Rey asked, already hopping over the barrier and taking the box in one hand.

“Right, you have super strength,” Finn laughed, trying not to blush at the fact that she made it seem like she was carrying a bag of feathers. 

Rey set the heavy box on the desk and gingerly unfolded it. Inside she found large shop rags stained with grease. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she unwrapped the cloth to find the EXO-7 Falcon sitting pristinely in the box.

Her vision instantly clouded as she realized he left her his jetpack. The one he’d used once he retired from the Air Force to help the original Captain America on his missions. Inside there was a note in his messy scrawl.

_ In case you ever need backup, Kid. _

She swallowed the lump in her throat and brushed the tears away. Even when he was gone, he was still looking after her. 


End file.
